<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy at the Ball by leepvcee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517829">Jealousy at the Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leepvcee/pseuds/leepvcee'>leepvcee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leepvcee/pseuds/leepvcee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo sees you dancing with a handsome, young man causing jealousy to bloom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jo March/female reader, jo march x female reader, jo march x reader, jo march/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy at the Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Attending the ball was the last thing you wanted to do but going would make your mother happy and get her off your back for sometime. </p><p>As you pulled up to the house hosting the party your mom reminded you, “Put on your happy face and find me a son-in-law, y/n! Don’t you think it’s time to settle down?” </p><p>You glanced back at your mother as you stepped out of the carriage, “Marrying a man is the last thing I want to do.” </p><p>“Stop saying that! You need a husband to care for you. I mean look at how miserable your great aunt is, she regrets never marrying with her whole heart.” your mother professes, climbing out of the carriage.</p><p>“I believe I’m perfectly capable of caring for myself! Now you forced me to attend this, please don’t give me a hard time tonight.” you kiss her cheek, and begin to walk briskly into the house.</p><p>“That girl will be the death of me.” your mother mutters, waving you off.</p><p>Entering the home, you immediately start looking for Jo. Walking from room to room, you slowly scan the faces trying to find the one you knew so well. As you entered the dance hall you immediately lock eyes with Isaac. He smiles brightly, ends his current conversation and makes his way over to you.</p><p>Isaac was a tall, slim gentleman with short curly hair. His father was a wealthy man who owned multiple stores in town. You had to admit he was quite handsome but not exactly your time. He was your mothers favorite suitor and constantly hinted at the fact that he would make a wonderful husband. </p><p>“Hello, y/n!” he grabbed your hand and lightly kissed it, “I’m glad I ran into you, how have you been?” he smiles, still holding your hand.</p><p>“Hi Isaac, I’m doing quite well, thank you!” you respond, glancing behind him looking for Jo.</p><p>He looks down and clears his voice, “I actually came over here to ask you if you would like to dance?” he quietly mutters.</p><p>“Oh Isaac, you know me, I’m not the best dancer!” you state flustered.</p><p>“That’s fine, you just need to follow my lead!” he grabs your other hand and pulls you towards the floor.</p><p>“If I embarrass myself, I’m blaming you!” you both laugh. </p><p>Surprisingly, Isaac and you dance for over an hour. He was quite a good dancer which made you feel like a complete fool but he assured you you were doing wonderful. You found yourself laughing at all his jokes and blushing a few times when he’d throw compliments your way. </p><p>After convincing Isaac you were too tired to continue, he escorts you both off the floor. “Well, thank you for dancing with me.” he beamed, running his hands through his hair. </p><p>You nod your head, laughing and turning your head, locking eyes with Jo. You grin, turning back to Isaac, “Thank you for asking me! Im sorry if this is rude but I just saw my friend, if you would excuse me.” </p><p>“Oh yes, of course! Hopefully I can see you again soon!” Isaac squeezes your arm and smiles. </p><p>You curtsy, quickly turning and walking towards Jo. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she looked upset. You give her a questioned look and mouth, “What’s wrong?” </p><p>She shakes her head and turns swiftly. Confused you quickly push through the crowd and run after her. </p><p>“Jo?” you yell, following her outside. She darts down the stairs and continues walking out into the yard.</p><p>“Jo? Come on, What’s wrong?” </p><p>She spins around, tears filling her eyes, “This would have never worked out, I’m so stupid for thinking we could have ever made this work.” </p><p>You raise your eyebrow, “Jo, what are you talking about?” reaching out to grab her hand.</p><p>She yanks her hand away from you and throws them up, “Us, y/n! You, me!” she points between you two, “I saw you dancing with him. I know it would be so much easier for you to marry him. I mean your mom would be off your back, you wouldn’t have to ever worry about money, you could be openly happy together.” Jo yells, violently throwing her hands around. </p><p>“Jo, what are you talking about?” you speak softly, “It wasn’t anything like that. Isaac asked me to dance, and at the time I couldn’t find you so I agreed! It wasn’t anything more. I love you. I love you more than I could possibly even express. I’m willing to give up everything to spend the rest of my life with you.” you go to grab her hands once more. </p><p>She accepts your hands and looks you in the eye, “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I get like this. I just wish I could be with you through everything, you know? I want to hold your hand in public or even kiss your lips. I want to twirl you around the hall and show you off as mine.” </p><p>You giggle and gently wipe her tears, “Well, we have this whole yard to ourselves, if you asked me nicely I just might accept your hand for a dance or two.” </p><p>Jo steps back and places her hands on her hips, grinning. She then curtsies, extending her hand out to you. You place your hand gently in hers, she then bends down and softly kisses it. </p><p>“Madam, you look absolutely stunning today, may I have this dance?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my tumblr is @agirlwithadreamandapen ! i post short imagines on there of saoirse, jo march, amy march, florence, and many more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>